This application relates in general to an improved cone brake having unique mounting and guidance structure.
Small vehicles, such as lawn or garden vehicle, have typically utilized caliper disc brakes, band brakes, or expanding shoe brakes. The positioning of the brake surfaces in such brakes is somewhat inaccurate and therefore the brake force may be unpredictable. Further, wear is a problem with these brakes, since there is a relatively small frictional contact area.
Brakes having conically-shaped friction surfaces, or cone brakes, are known. In these brakes, a brake shoe has a conically-shaped outer peripheral surface which is selectively brought into engagement with a conically-shaped inner peripheral surface of a brake drum to stop rotation of a shaft affixed to the drum. An actuating member typically has a cam surface which engages a cam surface on the brake shoe. The actuating member is selectively rotated, and its cam surface causes the brake shoe to move towards the brake drum. These brakes do address the above-discussed problems with regard to accuracy and increased wear, but the mounting and guidance structure used with these prior art cone brakes is often overly complex and non-versatile.